


Make U Wet

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin turns 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make U Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lamoamadeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamoamadeen/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : This is a work of fiction.  
>  **Warnings** : None.  
>  **Prompt** : "The first time they kiss is in a bathtub full of beer bottles."  
>  **Notes** : Before [JE Holiday](http://je-holiday.livejournal.com/) reveals, we offered ficlets for those who guessed our story correctly. This is for [lamoamadeen](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lamoamadeen/pseuds/lamoamadeen), who tracked us down with a chart -- we hope you'll like it!  
> 
> 
>  

**Make U Wet (Jin turns 18)**

**by Solo & Jo**

"That..." Kame says, staring down into the gently clinking bathtub. "That is... how the hell did you get all that beer?"

Jin rubs the side of his nose and grins like someone who thinks he's being cunning. "We have 550,000 fans, I figured one of them had to be over twenty."

Kame gives him a level look.

"Okay, okay, I asked Nagase-senpai and I had to promise to lock everybody in until they've sobered up again."

It's the usual kind of July and Kame kind of envies the bottles their chilly bath.

"I had to clear them out of the fridge for mom's salads."

The party won't start until nine; Kame just figured he could drop in half a day early to make sure Jin had removed the old pizza boxes and vacuumed up the rice cracker crumbs from two weeks ago. But the living room was impeccable, and so's the bathroom, and Jin's mention of his mom explains why.

"Did she see the beer?"

Jin rolls his eyes. "What do you think?"

"It's irresponsible," is what Kame thinks, even though the bottles are clinking a cheerful, tempting _drink me, drink me_ at him. "You know Yucchi can't hold his drink."

"The toilet's really clean for him to be sick in."

"And Koki gets all maudlin."

"I'll put on some X Japan for him to cry along to."

"Junno will—"

"Don't be such a spoilsport."

"I'm just being the brains of this te—"

Jin's hands are on his shoulders, there's a push, a weird moment when Kame's feet go out under him, his ass gets wet, then more of him, and the bottles welcome him with eager bounces.

"Hey!" He clings to Jin as best he can. No way is he going down by himself. "Hey, that's dangerous!"

But lovely and cold.

Jin's laughing, "I'm the brawn!", not even trying to stay dry, finally letting Kame pull him down, and then he squirms his way properly into the tub and his lips press against Kame's mouth.

Kame freezes, colder than the water, because that was no accident.

Jin pulls back, and he's blushing.

"That..." Kame clears his throat. "That's even more dangerous."

Jin nods. His face is flaming red but he doesn't look away.

Kame stretches up and there's frantic clinking, water and glass moving around him, and he slings an arm around Jin's neck to hold him in tight while he kisses him back, thoroughly, flicking his tongue and almost dying when Jin just... opens up.

The water around them might as well be boiling with how Kame is feeling. Jin's lips are soft and he's sucking on Kame's tongue, just a little, with cute little noises that make something inside Kame curl hot and urgent.

And oh god, he tries to twitch away his hips _away_ from Jin because this is kind of embarrassing, and maybe more than Jin counted on. And right enough, Jin breaks the kiss, and Kame's taking a breath to find some sort of apology, play it down, when Jin gives him a bright smile from swollen lips.

With a clank of bottles he dives down again next to Kame's ear, with a happy floppy weight that makes the bottles clank more and doesn't mind hips at all, and whispers, "Happy Birthday to me."


End file.
